To Be With You
by JacobBlack18
Summary: The gang comes back to Albuquerque for Chad and Taylor's wedding. The thing is Troy and Gabriella broke 4 months ago and haven't seen in each other for a long time. What could happen? TxG R&R!
1. Chapter 1

To Be With You

Troy Bolton, a University of Berkley student, sat quietly in his seat on the airplane. He was on his way to his best friend's wedding; Chad Danforth's to be exact. He couldn't be happier for him. Chad had proposed to his long time girlfriend Taylor McKessie about two months ago.

Troy was happy for them but he wasn't so happy himself. His long time girlfriend, or should I say ex-girlfriend Gabriella Montez was going to be there. He was looking forward to seeing her but it was just going to be awkward between them. He knows it. He's been miserable these past few months without her. She has been in London for a semester studying. He remembered clearly the day she left him and his broken heart.

_Flashback:_

_Troy was in the gym with the rest of the team practicing. They had just finished practice and Troy was on his way to rehearsals for his new play. Suddenly his phone rang and Gabriella's picture appeared on the screen. He smiled. He hasn't seen her in a while since both of them been so busy but they still kept contact. He answered it. _

"_Hey babe," Troy answered._

"_Hey," Gabriella responded. She seemed sad._

"_What's wrong Gabi?" _

"_Nothing. It's just…" she took a breath before finishing. Troy got worried._

"_It's just I got news that I'm going to London to finish a semester there," Gabriella said. _

"_Oh that's great. I'm proud of you sweetheart," Troy replied. He was saddened that they'll be apart for at least 4 months but he was really happy for her. She deserved it._

"_Thanks but Troy do you think you can meet me in a few minutes?" _

"_Uh…I was going to head to rehearsals but I guess Mr. Johnson will understand. Sure where?" _

"_Meet me in our secret place in the park."_

"_Okay. I'll meet you there."_

"_Okay. See you in 10. I love you." _

"_I love you too. Bye." They hung up and Troy ran to his newly bought Audi and drove to the park._

_He arrived minutes later only to find Gabriella already there. She seemed distracted. He walked towards her. _

"_Hey," he said as he approached her. She turned around and pulled off a fake smile._

"_Hay," she replied. He kissed her softly. They sat down on the bench._

"_So what's up?" Troy asked._

"_Troy do you ever think that we might not always be together?" Troy was shocked. She never asked that question._

"_Um…I don't really like to think about it. Why are you asking?" _

"_It's just I'm going to be in London for 4 months. I don't want you to worry and I know that if you worry, it will ruin your game." _

"_Gabriella…" Gabriella cut Troy off._

"_I'm just going to let this out. Troy I don't think we should see each other anymore."_

_Troy was stunned. He couldn't believe what he just heard. _

"_Gabi…why?" _

"_I just can't do this. Maybe when I come back we can restart but for right now I just can't Troy." Tears were running down her face. Troy felt so heart broken he was going to cry. Before Troy can say anything, Gabriella had already run out of sight and into an awaiting car and in a moment everything Troy knew and love was gone. All gone._

_End of Flashback_

Troy had snapped back to reality and realizes the plane was getting ready to land. He put his seatbelt on and sat quietly. The plane landed and everyone got off. Troy stopped for a moment before entering the airport where his parents would be awaiting him. He took in a fresh breath of air. He was glad to be back in Albuquerque. He missed his hometown.

He walked into the airport and immediately found his parents. It was good to see them. He hasn't seemed them since they came to visit him and Gabriella 6 months ago in California. His mother saw him and ran towards him. He dropped his bags to hug her.

"Troy! You're finally home!" Mrs. Bolton screamed while hugging her only son.

"Hey mom! It's great to be back," Troy replied hugging her mom back then pulling away to hug his dad.

"Hey dad."

"Great to see you son," Mr. Bolton replied hugging Troy. They pull away to grab Troy's bags and they left towards the car. Once in the car, they drove towards the house. Troy thought about all the good times he had in Albuquerque.

"So Troy how's Berkley?" Mr. Bolton asked making Troy snap out of his thoughts.

"Good I guess. The team's great. The cast is amazing and my grades are up," Troy replied.

"That's great Troy. How's Gabriella?" Mrs. Bolton asked. Troy hesitated. He forgot to tell his parents they broke up.

"Well you see mom…Gabriella and I broke up 4 months ago," Troy replied.

"Oh I see. Never mind then." Mrs. Bolton said. The rest of the car ride home was filled with silence. They arrived and Troy took his stuff into his old room. He got to his room and pushed his door opened. He dropped his bags by his old desk and looked around his room.

It was pretty much the same. Except for one thing. His old Wildcats jersey was hanging on the wall above his bed. Mr. Bolton wound up at the doorway.

"I thought I get your old high school number 14 jersey laminated and put it in your room," Mr. Bolton said making Troy look at him.

"Thanks dad," Troy replied.

"Na no problem. Hey listen Troy; I'm sorry about what happened between you and Gabriella. I know how much you loved her. She meant a lot to you." Mr. Bolton put a hand on Troy's shoulder as Troy turned his attention back to his old jersey.

"Yeah she did. Thanks dad." He turned around and smiled at him.

"Sure thing."

"Can you believe Danforth's getting married in two days?" Troy said deciding to crack a joke.

"No actually I can't believe it. Now come on let's see what Coach Graham taught you."

They left Troy's room and played a little father and son basketball.

**AN: Okay there's the first chapter. R&R. Need at least 3 to 4 reviews to update! Thanks! :) **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The following morning Troy had got up early and went for a morning jog around the block. He grabbed his Ipod, his Berkley basketball shorts, and his old wildcat t-shirt. He put his clothes on with a pair of sneakers and ran out of the house.

A few minutes into his jogging he stopped in front of a house that look familiar to him. He took out his headphones and looked at the house.

"Could it be?" he asked himself. There was a car in the driveway. Suddenly the door of the house opened and out stepped a familiar brunette.

"Mom I'm just going out for a walk. I'll be back in a few minutes," she said closing the door.

Troy couldn't believe his eyes. Was he dreaming? Was he going crazy? Then the girl turned around and stopped when she saw Troy. A small smile grazed her lips. Troy looked at her in awe.

"Can that be? My oh my. Troy Bolton?" Gabriella Montez asked. Troy smiled. Gabriella walked towards him.

"Hi Troy. I haven't seen you in a while."

"Yeah. Hey Gabi," Troy replied.

"So I'm guessing you're in town for Danforth's wedding?"

"Yeah and I'm guessing the same reason for you." Gabriella smiled at him. She hasn't talked to him in 4 months; 4 long months. They started walking together.

"So how was London?" Troy asked looking at her. She looked up at him.

"Great. I've learned so much. How's Berkley treating you?"

"Like East High use to. Well in the basketball department. Not so much in the drama part." Gabriella giggled at him. He smiled. He was glad he could still make her laugh. There was a moment of silence between them as they walked down the street.

"So our best friends are getting marry in two days. It's so surprising," Gabriella said.

"Tell me about it. I mean I never thought of Chad as a guy who wants to settle down," Troy replied.

"Yeah or as Taylor going for a lunk head basketball guy," Gabriella said using Taylor's nickname for Troy in high school. Troy chuckled at the nickname.

"Well you know what they say, opposites attract," Troy said smiling down at her. They stopped walking and Gabriella looked up at him. They looked into each other's eyes.

"Yeah they do," Gabriella said smiling and looking at Troy. Troy smiled back. They continue looking at each other studying the other's face.

"Wow she hasn't changed a bit. She's as beautiful as she ever was maybe even more," Troy said to himself.

"Oh why thank you Troy," Gabriella said. Troy snapped out of his thoughts. Did he just say that out loud? Troy started blushing. Gabriella giggled at him.

"It's alright Troy. To tell you the truth, you look as handsome as usual. You haven't changed either." Troy smiled at her.

"Well I better go. I'm inspected to meet up with Taylor to put the finishing touches on her outdoor wedding. I mean that's the job of the maid of honor," Gabriella said.

"Yeah well I have to go get ready and meet up with the guys. I'll see you later," Troy replied. She nodded. She started to walk back down the street. Troy started to walk the other way. Gabriella stopped and turned around.

"Troy!" She yelled. He turned around.

"Yeah?"

"It was really nice seeing you again. Call me later?" Troy smiled.

"Same to you and of course." She smiled at him and walked back down the street. Troy turned around and started walking. When he got inside, he smiled to himself daydreaming about him and Gabriella.

His dad walked into the living room. He looked up at Troy who had a huge grin on his face and seemed like he was out.

"Troy?" He asked. Troy snapped out of his thoughts.

"Hey dad."

"Are you alright?"

"Never been better," He said walking past him and up to his room. Mr. Bolton ignored it and went to the kitchen to join his wife.

Troy took a shower and got dressed in a black dress shirt and a pair of black jeans. He put on some black vans and grabbed his wallet and phone. He went downstairs.

"Hey dad?" He yelled.

"In the kitchen!" His dad yelled back. Troy walked into the kitchen.

"Troy you look so handsome," Mrs. Bolton said.

"Thanks mom," Troy said kissing her on the cheek.

"Hey dad can I drive the truck out to meet with the guys."

"Why that old thing? Here take the keys to Audi," His dad said handing him a pair of keys.

"Alright thanks dad. I'll see you guys later." Troy then walked out of the house and into the car. He drove to the local bar and grill to meet up with the guys. Troy parked his car in front of the bar and grill and got out. He entered the place full of family and friends. He saw the guys sitting at a booth and walked up to them.

"Hey, hey, hey! It's Hoops!" Chad yelled making Jason, Zeke, and Ryan turn to see Troy.

"Hey guys," Troy said approaching them.

"My man Troy! How've you been man?" Chad asked pulling him to sit next to him.

"Great I guess. How've you guys been?" Troy asked all of them.

"I've been great. I really hit it off with Sharpay man," Zeke said doing a handshake with Troy.

"Awesome U of A has been treating us good. Right Chad?" Jason said and Chad agreed.

"How about you Ryan?" Troy asked.

"Great. Julliard is amazing," Ryan replied.

"It's even better with Kelsi," Chad added. Ryan rolled his eyes at him. Troy smiled. The guys talked about old times and basketball. After a few hours of catching up, they separated and Troy headed home. He went up to his room.

He then remembers that Gabriella told him to call her. He took out his phone and dialed her number.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hey Gabi. It's Troy," He answered.

"Oh hey Troy. What's up?"

"Nothing much. Just got home from hanging with the guys."

**AN: Well sorry for the late update. Anyways there's chapter 2. R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Troy woke up the next morning when there seem to be a lot of talking from downstairs. There was too much talking for only two people that was awake in the house. He got up and put a Berkeley shirt on and some warm ups. He then went downstairs only to find his friends there.

No body seems to notice him there. Troy looked around the living room. Chad, Taylor, Zeke, Sharpay, Jason, Kelsi, Martha, Ryan, and his parents were all there. Numerous people were talking at the same time. It was chaotic.

"Excuse me?" Troy asked at a normal voice. No body heard him.

"Hello?" Troy asked again but with a higher voice. Still no one responded. Troy put his face in his hands.

"HEY!" Troy yelled. Everyone stopped talking at each other and turned to whoever yelled.

"Oh hi Troy," Mrs. Bolton said.

"Hi. Would anyone like to tell me what on earth are you all doing here this early in the morning?" Troy asked rather annoyed. Everyone started responding with their own answers and it got chaotic once again. Just then the front door opened and in walked Gabriella. Troy was the only one who noticed her arrival.

Gabriella stopped at the door when she saw everyone yelling. "Whoa," she said to herself. She looked over to Troy. He looked pretty annoyed; probably cause of the lost of his sleeping time. She then turned her attention back to the people yelling. The Boltons had called everyone to their house on the discussion of the wedding.

"Okay, okay everyone calm down!" Troy yelled again and every thing went silent. Gabriella slowly walked towards Troy and joined him.

"Hi Gabi. I didn't see you come in," Mrs. Bolton said.

"Hi everyone," Gabriella responded.

"Now since this is probably about the wedding, Chad, Taylor would you guys mind telling me what is going on?" Troy asked.

"Gladly. Everyone seems to have a problem with their sitting arrangements," Taylor responded.

"Then why don't you just change them?" Troy asked.

"No! They can't do that. It will ruin everything," Gabriella replied.

"What?" Troy asked looking down at her.

She pulled out a binder full of papers. She turned to the page where it had the outline of the reception place. There were names scribbled everywhere.

"I put some of our friends with a table of Chad's or Taylor's family to separate people who don't like each other. If I move them then there will be chaos at the wedding."

"Then why don't you just hire body guards?" Troy asked dumbly.

"Very funny Troy but I can't do that," Gabriella responded.

"Okay who doesn't like their sitting arrangements?" Troy asked. Everyone shot up their hand.

"Okay this is going to be a problem," Troy said. Troy then looked down at the paper in Gabriella's hand. He spotted Zeke and Sharpay's named but they were sitting at separate tables.

"Uh Gabi? Why aren't Zeke and Sharpay sitting together?" Troy asked.

"Because I need Zeke to keep Chad's Uncle John away from his Aunt Chelsea cause they're divorce and going at each other's throat."

"Oh then why don't you sit Sharpay with Zeke at their table?"

"Cause there's not enough room."

"Then move someone."

"Who am I suppose to move Troy?" Troy looked at the paper.

"Move Dante. I'm pretty sure he won't mind."

"Troy Dante needs to sit with his mother. He's only 6."

"Oh well I don't know then." Gabriella turned to the others.

"Can you guys just sit at your arrange seats?" Gabriella asked.

"No! I thought it will be nice to have all the Wildcats at one table," Ryan said.

"Yeah," everyone agreed. Gabriella thought about it for a moment.

"Okay fine! But I need some quiet for me to figure this out." She said. Everyone nodded.

"Yeah and I need some sleep," Troy responded. With that Gabriella went to Mr. Bolton's office upstairs and Troy went to his room for sleep. Mrs. Bolton being the great wedding chef, had everyone tried some cake.

A few hours later, Gabriella figured out a way to get everyone their sitting arrangements. She was tired of thinking so hard so she went to Troy's room to check on him. She knocked.

"Mom I don't want to try any cake," he responded. She giggled and walked in.

"Oh come on honey it's your favorite. Double chocolate fudge cake," Gabriella said trying her best to imitate Mrs. Bolton's voice. Troy opened an eye at the weird squeaky voice. He sat up when he saw Gabriella.

"Hey Gabi. Sorry about that," Troy said. Gabriella sat down next to him.

"No worries." Troy smiled at her.

"So how's the sitting arrangements coming along?"

"I just finished. I got every Wildcat at a table with the others without letting any of the family members going at each other. Now everyone's going to be happy."

Troy smiled. It took everything within him not to put his arm around him.

"Well you should go down there and tell them the good news."

"Yeah I should and it's almost time for Chad to go pick up his family from the airport. And you have to go pick up your tux with the others."

"Tux? I didn't get a tux."

"I know you're mom got it for you. Moms know everything. Now come on Wildcat, let's head downstairs."

Troy smiled and got out of bed and went downstairs.

Everyone was happy about the new sitting arrangements and had left to do a job Gabriella gave them. Chad went to go pick up his family. The rest of the guys went to go pick up their tux. The girls went to go pick up their dresses and Mrs. Bolton went back to baking.

A few hours later, Troy and his dad arrived home with their tux in hand.

"Mom we're home!" Troy yelled. She appeared from the kitchen and looked at the tuxes.

"Oh Troy they look wonderful."

"Yeah thanks mom I would had look horrible if it wasn't for you.''

Troy took his tux up to his room. He put it away safely and returns to his bed. He notices a note on his pillow. It said Troy on it. He recognizes it as Gabriella's handwriting. He unfolds the note and reads it.

_**Dear Troy,**_

_**I just have to say these past few days have been fun. I feel like myself again hanging out with you. I know I left abruptly and I'm sorry for that. I am returning to Stanford this semester to finish out the rest of college. Maybe we can give us another try. I get it if you don't want to. But I hope you know I still love you. I always had and forever will. **_

_**Always,**_

_**Gabriella**_

Troy reread the last sentence. She stills love him. He couldn't believe it. All this time after trying to get what he wanted back, he's finally got his opportunity. Tomorrow at dinner rehearsal, he will get back his true love. He guarantees it.


	4. AN

Okay Guys I kind of need help writing the next chapter. I'm lost right now. So a little help? Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

**Morning – Reception Place**

Gabriella was walking around the reception place where it will hold Chad and Taylor's reception after their wedding. She was making sure everything was set and ready for rehearsal tonight. She wanted or maybe needed everything to be right. One thing that was wrong was the caters were taking a while to arrive to start cooking.

As she checked the last table for the right arrangements, Troy had entered the dinner set. He took a long look around the place until his eyes fell on Gabriella. He smiled and walked towards her.

"Gabi!" Troy yelled out to her. She turned around to see Troy Bolton smiling at her. She had forgotten about the note she had wrote for him the other night.

"Hey Troy. What are you doing here?" Gabriella asked surprise to see him.

"Oh I decided to drop by and see the place, which by the way is beautiful and thought maybe you needed some help."

"Well thank you but unless you can cook some great cuisines you can't really help," she said walking towards the bar.

"Well I can make some great peanut butter and jelly sandwiches," Troy said smiling. She turned around to face him.

"Haha well Troy not everyone wants a peanut butter and jelly sandwich at a wedding."

"Hey you never know and not everyone has had the famous Troy Bolton's PB&J sandwich. You were one of the lucky ones to enjoy one."

Gabriella laughed at him.

"Your PB&J sandwiches are as famous as your ego. Anyways did you get your suit?"

"Yeah I did. And I got to admit, my mom picked out a hell of a suit."

"I know she asked my opinion on it. It will look great on you."

"Thanks." Gabriella smiles at him and he returns it. They look at each other like that for quite awhile. Troy starts to lean into her as she starts too as well. Their lips were centimeters away before Sharpay bust through the door.

"OH MY GOD! Gabi this place looks amazing!" Sharpay shouted as she looked around the place. Troy and Gabriella looks up to see Sharpay.

"Damn it I was so close. Stupid Sharpay!" Troy shouted in his head.

"Hey guys," Sharpay says as she approaches them not knowing what she prevented.

"Hey," they say together.

"Um…I think I'm going to go. I'll see you guys tonight," Troy said leaving without looking at Gabriella.

**30 minutes before dinner rehearsal**

Troy buttons up his black collar shirt, as he gets ready for the rehearsal dinner. He ties a black tie around his neck. He then slips on the black suit jacket. He looks at himself in the mirror. Unnoticed by Troy, his dad enters his room.

"Troy?" his dad asked surprising Troy. He jumped and turned around to see his father.

"Dad you scared me," Troy replied. Jack laughed.

"Anyways Troy I want you to have something." Troy raised his eyebrows.

"What is it?" Troy asked curious.

"Well this is a family jewel. It's been in the Bolton family for 3 generations and it's still in good condition. My grandfather gave it to my grandmother when they got married. Then he passed it down to my father. He gave it to my mother when they got married. He then passed it down to me where I gave it to your mother when I proposed to her."

"And you want to give this to me why?" Troy asked confused.

"I want you to have the ring to give to Gabriella."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! You want me to propose to Gabriella? Dad newsflash we're not together anymore!"

"Oh please your mother found that letter she wrote to you in your desk drawer."

"Wait! Why was she in my desk drawer?"

"Never mind that Troy! You have bigger things to worry about. So when are you going to give Gabriella another chance?"

"That's none of your business."

"Troy don't let her go this time!"

"Okay first of all this is between me and Gabriella and I'm never letting her go again."

"Okay will you just take the ring and think about it?" Troy thought about it for a few minutes.

"Okay fine. I'll think about it but I'm not promising you that I will."

"Deal now are you ready we have to get to the dinner?"

"I'm ready."

"Good let's go."

**Dinner Rehearsal**

Troy looks around the room full of people dress formal. He searched for a certain girl. Then someone tapped him on the shoulder and he turned around to face the most beautiful figure he has ever seen.

"Wow," was all Troy could say at that moment. Gabriella was standing in front of him in a beautiful slim black dress.

"Is it too much?" Gabriella asked smiling nervously.

"No, no way. It's perfect. You look great," Troy said kissing her on the cheek.

"Thanks. You look great yourself."

"Why thank you." Gabriella laughed at his cockiness. Then Sharpay tapped her on the shoulder and Gabriella turned around.

"Oh my god! Gabi you look hot!" Sharpay said hugging her.

"Thanks I think," Gabriella responded. They both let go.

"Oh my god you do look amazing Gabi. Does she look hot Troy?" Sharpay asked Troy making him uncomfortable.

"Uh…" Troy answered. Gabriella could tell he was uncomfortable.

"Troy are you death or just plain stupid?" Sharpay asked. Troy glared at her.

"I rather not say in front of you," Troy said.

"Whatever I'll be by the bar if you guys need me," Sharpay said leaving.

"She is so…"

"Troy don't even say it."

"Okay but just because you said so. But you do look hot," he said and started moving through the crowd.

Gabriella couldn't help but smile at what he just said. She then snapped out of her gaze and walked towards the bar where Sharpay was.

Troy got to the snack table and took a few snacks. He then turned to search for Gabriella again. Then suddenly his phone started ringing. He smiled at who was calling him.

"Hey where are you?" he asked Gabriella.

"Meet me outside," was all she said before she hung up. Troy looked at his phone confused but did as he was told. He went outside to search for Gabriella. He found her standing there looking at the stars. He walked to her.

"Hey. What are you doing out here?" Troy asked getting her attention. She continued to look at the dark sky.

"Just needed to think and get some fresh air." Troy looked to the sky. They stood there looking at the dark sky in comfortable silence. Then Gabriella moved her gaze to Troy.

"Troy?" She asked. He turned his attention to Gabriella.

"Yeah?" He smiled at her.

"Did you ever get that note I left on your desk in your room?"

"Yeah i did."

"What do you think?"

"Well I-" Troy was cut off.

"Troy! Thank god I found you. It's time for your speech man!" Zeke said grabbing Troy and pulling him away. Gabriella sighed and walked in behind him.

**AN: Okay I changed the ending of this chapter. Lol I didn't like how I ended the last time. Anyways R&R. **


	6. Chapter 6

Zeke pulled Troy through the crowd towards the stage. They stopped in front of the stage.

"Okay man are you ready?" Zeke asked. Troy nodded and Zeke walked away. Troy walked on stage and to the microphone. He cleared his throat and spoke.

"Ladies and gentlemen may I have your attention please?" Troy asked. Everyone turned his or her attention to him.

"Okay well as a traditional ceremony, the best man is suppose to give a toast to the newly weds."

Gabriella had walked in and stands by the doorway. She watched Troy give his speech.

"What can I say? I've known Chad for as long as I can remember. He's not the smartest guy but he is a great guy. Now when Chad told me in high school that he got a date with Taylor, I was a little shock. I couldn't imagine Chad going out with Taylor. I mean Taylor's talented, smart, beautiful, and well Chad isn't."

The crowd along with Chad and Taylor laughed.

"But it's true what they say, opposites do attract. And everyday I see Chad and Taylor together; I see something that is rarely seen these days. And that is true love. Everyone wants to find the one for him or her. But the truth is that you can't find love, love finds you. Sometimes you don't even realize the one you want is right in front of your eyes." Troy shifted his gaze to Gabriella in the back. Their eyes connect.

"True love is something precious and something you should hold on to for life. When you find that one person, they'll change your life once and for all. They'll be with you through every obstacle and life changing moment. And your relationship will know no distance." Troy shifts his gaze back to Chad and Taylor.

"So here's to the almost newly weds. Let's just hope Taylor doesn't find a better man within the next few hours or that Chad gets cold feet."

The crowd laughed again as they raised their glasses.

"To Chad and Taylor," Troy said raising his glass.

"To Chad and Taylor, the crowd repeated. Troy took a sip of his glass and walked off the stage. Gabriella walked to the table and sat down as the couples started to dance on the floor.

'When You Look Me In the Eyes' by the Jonas Brothers play in the background. Troy sat down his drink and searched for Gabriella. He found her sitting alone and walked over to her.

"May I have this dance?" Troy asked. Gabriella smiled at him and took his hand. Troy led them to the dance floor. They slow dance along to the music in silence. Gabriella laid her head on his shoulder as Troy slowly led them to the music.

"When I hold you in my arms, I know that it's forever. I just got to let you know that I never want to let you go," Troy sang softly to her. She smiled.

They continued dancing until the music died down. They stopped of the dance floor with their hands still intertwined. They sat down at a far away table from the crowd.

Troy looked at her.

"You okay? You're kind of silent," Troy said. She looked at him.

"I'm ok. Just enjoying the moment," Gabriella replied. Troy smiled.

"You know what you said in that letter meant a lot to me. I was a little worried you didn't love me anymore and that maybe you found somebody else."

"Why would you think I wouldn't love you anymore? There is no one else Troy. I haven't even gone out on a date since you and I broke up."

"Really? I find that hard to believe."

"Well believe it cause it's true."

Troy stared at her and soon started leaning in. Gabriella can feel his breath on her skin and before she knew it, Troy had closed the gap between them. Automatically both closed their eyes. Troy's tongue ran along her bottom lip asking for permission. Gabriella granted it to him and their tongues explored each other's mouths.

Minutes later, they pulled away. Troy stared into her eyes as she opened them.

"I love you more than you can ever know," Troy said.

"I love you too," Gabriella replied. As they were about to kiss, Chad interrupted.

"Okay I'm glad you two are together again but I'm still not use to the PDA," Chad said. They turned their head to see Chad with his hands in his pockets standing before them.

"Good old Chad. Perfect timing dude," Troy said still holding Gabriella's hands.

Chad nodded. "Taylor wants us outside," Chad said leading them out. Troy and Gabriella got up and walked outside hand in hand. When they got there, all the Wildcats were there; Zeke with Sharpay in his arms, Ryan with Kelsi by his side, Jason with Martha, and Chad with Taylor.

"Well it seems like the Golden Couple are back together," Sharpay said smiling at them. Troy chuckled as he pulled Gabriella into a tight embrace.

"What do you know it's like high school again," Chad said holding on to Taylor. Everyone chuckled. Then suddenly fireworks burst into the sky. Everyone turned his or her attention to lighten sky.

Troy watched Gabriella as she watched the fireworks. She caught him looking at him. She smiled brightly at him and he kissed her.

This was the best night of his life.

**AN: Okay I think I'm going to write like 2 more chapters to end the wonderful story. Thanks for all the reviews! They mean a lot to me!**


	7. Chapter 7 Wedding Day Part 1

**Wedding Day**

**1 hour before wedding**

Troy was talking to some of the guests that had already arrived. Chad was in his room getting himself ready. Zeke was talking to Jason. Gabriella had already dressed and walked out to see Troy in a conversation with people. She walked up to him.

"Hey," Gabriella said grabbing everyone's attention.

"Hey," Troy said staring at her in awe.

"You look amazing,'' Troy said as everyone left them alone. Gabriella smiled at him.

"Thank you. You look good yourself," Gabriella replied. He held his arms out for her and she hugged him. They stayed in that position until she pulled away but was still in his arms.

"So why aren't you in there with Tay? Can't take enough of her bossing you around?" Troy said chuckling. Gabriella playfully hit him and sighed.

"No I just needed some fresh air."

"Here let me help you." Troy leaned down and kissed her. They made out before Sharpay and Zeke appeared.

"Um you two might want to stop that before you get Troy hard and then you'll end up having sex at Chad and Taylor's wedding," Sharpay said smiling at the couple. Troy faked laughed at her.

"You're funny Sharpay. But no worries we won't have sex at this wedding but maybe yours," Troy said making Sharpay's smile disappeared.

"Ew don't even think of coming to my wedding with that perverted boyfriend of yours," Sharpay said leaving into chapel. Zeke laughed following her.

"Well I should head back into the room before Taylor gets all freaked out," Gabriella said giving him one last kiss before going back into the room. Troy headed to Chad's room.

**Chad's Room**

Troy knocked on the door.

"Come in," Chad said. Troy open the door and walked in then closed it.

"So you ready man?" Troy asked. Chad looked at himself in the mirror.

"Yeah I'm ready. I can't believe this is actually happening," Chad said. Troy smiled at him.

"Yeah I always thought it would be me getting married first," Troy said making Chad smile.

"I guess I beat you to the punch huh?"

"Yeah you did. You're getting married to Taylor McKessie; never thought I ever see that happen."

"Yeah-"Chad was cut off when Gabriella opened the door.

"Okay Chad, you're on in 10 then it's time," Gabriela said.

"Okay thanks Gabi. Well this is it man," Chad said.

"Yeah it's now or never," Troy said and walked out of the room.

**AN: Sorry for the short chapter so yeah ha-ha. R&R!**


	8. Chapter 8 Wedding Day Part 2 Final

**Final Chapter**

Troy and Chad stood at the altar watching as the bride maids walked down the aisle. Chad was shaking in his shoes. Troy put a hand on his shoulder to calm him. Then they violins played a familiar tune as the doors opened and the maid of honor walked through them. Troy watched mesmerized at Gabriella's appearance.

"Wow," he said to himself. Troy's eyes followed her every move. She stopped, gave Troy one look and smiled, then walked into her place. Then the moment came. Taylor walked through the doors at her father's side. Chad was breathless. He caught her eye as she continued down the aisle.

She smiled and mouth 'I love you' to him. He mouths it back. As they reach the altar, she kissed her dad goodbye and Chad took her by the arm. The priest smiled at them before beginning.

"We are gather here today…" Troy couldn't quite focus on what the priest was saying or what was going on around him as he stared at his girlfriend.

"I hope one day to marry her and make her my wonderful wife. I love her so much," Troy thought to himself. He was such in deep thought that he didn't recognize Chad nudging him for the ring. He quickly got it out and handed it to Chad.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," the priest said. And Chad did just that. Troy along with everyone else smiled and clapped for the newlyweds. Chad took her hand into his and they walked down the aisle as people threw rose petals at them. Troy turned to Gabriella and offered her his arm in escort.

She gladly took it and they walked down the aisle after the bride and groom. The rest of the party followed.

**Reception **

Chad had just told Taylor a joke and they're laughing about it. Troy had wander off to the bar to get a drink as Gabriella talked to some of the guests. Troy found her and watched her as she talked to Chad's Aunt Lucie. He smiled as she giggled at something. She looked up and immediately found Troy's eyes.

She smiled at and he returned it. She blew him a kiss and Troy just stared at her. She went back to talking to Aunt Lucie. Minutes later Zeke appeared onstage and got everyone's attention.

"Attention everyone, it's time for a few speeches. First up the wonderful bride's maid, Ms. Gabriella Montez," Zeke said and Gabriella got up onstage and gave her speech.

"Now the best man, Troy Bolton," Zeke said and Troy gave his speech. After all the speeches, Zeke once again got onstage.

"Now for the newlyweds' first dance together, we have a very special treat. Kelsi Nielson will play the piano as Ms. Sharpay Evans sings their song. Ladies," Zeke said as Sharpay and Kelsi came onstage.

I've never gone with the wind, just let it flow  
Let it take me where it wants to go  
Til you open the door, there's so much more  
I've never seen it before **(Taylor and Chad step onto the dance floor and starts slow dancing)**  
I was trying to fly but I couldn't find my wings  
You came along and you changed everything

You lift my feet off the ground  
You spin me around **(Other people comes onto the dance floor)**  
You make me crazier, crazier  
Feels like I'm falling and I'm lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier, crazier, crazier

**Troy gets up from his seat and walks over to Gabriella. He extends a hand to her. **

"**May I have this dance?" She smiles and takes his hand. They step onto the dance floor and they slow dance to the music. **

I watched from a distance as you made life your own**  
**Every sky was your own kind of blue  
And I wanted to know how that would feel  
And you made it so real  
You showed me something that I couldn't see  
You opened my eyes and made me believe.  
**Troy looks into her eyes and smiles at her. "I love you Gabriella. Forever and always," he said and she smiles at him. **

"**I love you too now and forever," Gabriella replied. He smiles down at her and kisses her sweetly. **

You lift my feet off the ground  
You spin me around  
You make me crazier, crazier  
Feels like I'm falling and I'm lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier, crazier, crazier oh

Baby you showed me what living' is for  
I don't wanna hide anymore

You lift my feet off the ground  
You spin me around  
You make me crazier, crazier  
Feels like I'm falling and I'm lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier, crazier, crazier, crazier, crazier

They continue kissing and dancing knowing that from now on, they'll stay together through whatever and will always love each other no matter what.

**THE END**

**AN: Okay I decided to end it there. Thank you all for reading my story. Your reviews make me happy! :) Anyways hope you like my other stories. Peace for now!**


End file.
